Restart Our Love Life
by cloudwin
Summary: Sequel of The Way To Break Up Apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Kyuhyun terus menyakiti Yesung? bahkan dirinya kini menikahi Sungmin, dongsaeng dari Yesung. Crack Pairing Kyusung! Slight Kyumin ChangKyu Yoona, KYUSUNG FANFICT! Happy Kyusung Day! Mianhae Telat xD


**FF/Kyusung/ Restart Our Love Life**

**Sequel of The Way To Break Up**

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Yunho DBSK, (Akan bertambah seiring cerita)

**Pairing ** : Tentukan sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni dari otak saya sendiri

**Genre ** : Hurt, Drama,Angst

**Rate ** : T

**Warning **: BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD dll

**Cr : Gomawo for Trias Eonnie for the Tittle ^^**

Happy Reading

Aku sangat mencintainya,dia adalah separuh nafasku, separuh jiwaku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Yesung hyung, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berlutut dihadapan Yesung._

_Yesung membelalakkan matanya. " Ky,,kyu,," ujar Yesung terbata-bata sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Hyungie,, saranghae,,aku mencintaimu,,maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Dia mengenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat dan menatap tajam kearah Yesung yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya._

_Yesung diam. Saat ini hatinya begitu ragu, apa benar namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya ini mencintainya? Tulus mencintainya._

_Dengan perlahan, Yesung mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata caramel Kyuhyun secara langsung. " Kyu,,aku takut Kyu,," ujar Yesung lirih._

_Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dan duduk tepat disamping Yesung " Takut apa hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tubuh mungil Yesung dan memeluknya._

" _Aku takut kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku Kyu," ujar Yesung sangat , Yesung sangat takut bila namja yang sedang memeluknya itu hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Yesung mengenal sosok Kyuhyun sebagai namja yang suka bercanda,tidak pernah serius dan hidupnya hanya untuk game. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mencintai dirinya._

" _Hyung,, tatap mataku,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan dekapannya terhadap Yesung. " Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,,apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya dikedua mataku heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap tajam kedalam mata onyx Yesung, memberitahukan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai namja manis tersebut._

_Yesung menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun,dia menatap manik caramel tersebut, mencari tahu kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkan oleh namja itu. Dan akhirnya senyum manis merekah di bibir namja mungil itu. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ne Kyu,, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu,," ujar Yesung bahagia._

" _Gomawo hyungie,,gomawo,,,aku sangat bahagia,,gomawo" seru Kyuhyun bahagia. Dia kembali mendekap tubuh Yesung dengan erat, mengungkapkan rasa bahagia yang saat ini dirinya rasakan. "Saranghae Sungie hyung,,jeongmal saranghae,,"_

_Yesung tersenyum manis dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. " Nado Kyunnie,,Nado saranghae,,"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tapi karena ketidak-mampuanku, aku melepaskannya. Melepaskan belahan jiwaku,,

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Kyu,, aku ingin bicara denganmu,," ujar seseorang namja secara tiba-tiba. Dia menatap datar Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP nya._

" _Apa?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya._

" _Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Yesung,,"_

" _Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan namja itu. Dia mempausekan PSP nya sebelum menatap namja itu. " Apa maksud ucapanmu?"_

_Namja itu menyeringai, " Aku ingin kau meninggalkannya?"_

" _Kalau aku tidak mau?" _

_Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun, " Kalau kau tidak mau,,, aku akan meminta Appaku menarik seluruh investasinya diperusahaan Appamu,,"_

" _K-kau,,," Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan marah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya sudah mengepal disamping pahanya. " Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,, aku akan melindungi perusahaan Appaku dan juga mempertahankan Yesung hyung"_

" _Hahahaha,," tawa namja itu. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali mengeras, " Kita lihat, apa kau bisa mempertahankan keduanya. Pikirkan baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun, aku memberimu waktu 3hari untuk memikirkan semuanya,atau perusahaan Appamu yang akan menjadi korbannya." Kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan._

" _Kau dengar Jung Yunho, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yesung hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

_Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah Caffee, matanya menatap seluruh isi Caffee bermaksud mencari seseorang yang ingin dia temui. Matanya masih terus mencari seseorang itu,hingga akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang tersebut yang tengah duduk di salah satu sudut Caffee tersebut. Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah itu._

" _Yunho,," sapa Kyuhyun dingin sambil mendudukan dirinya dihadapan namja yang dipanggil Yunho tersebut._

" _Kau sudah datang,, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum._

"_Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi Jung Yunho, aku kesini karena aku akan memberikan jawabannya,," ujar Kyuhyun dingin._

_Yunho terkekeh, kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan "Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" _

_Kyuhyun mendesah,sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memilih. Tapi kenyataannya,dia dihadapkan kepada pilihan yang sangat sulit. Memilih antara pujaan hatinya atau Appanya. Dia sangat menyayangi keduanya, tapi dia harus memutuskan. Memilih Appanya atau Yesung pujaan hatinya. Dan dengan berat hati dia mengatakan " Baiklah Yunho, aku akan meninggalkan Yesung hyung,, tapi kau tidak boleh menyuruh Appamu mencabut semua investasinya diperusahaan Appaku" ujar Kyuhyun lirih._

_Ya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Appanya. Perusahaan yang telah dirintis oleh Appanya mulai dari nol. Dia tidak ingin melihat Appanya sedih karena perusahaan itu hancur gara-gara dirinya, apalagi saat ini Appanya sedang sakit._

_Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, " Pilihan yang bagus,aku tau kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan yang Appamu bangun hancur begitu saja." Yunho menatap kearah jendela sejenak,kemudian dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membuat Yesung hyung meninggalkanmu,," ujar Yunho._

_Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan bingung. " Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung._

" _Kita akan membuat Yesung hyung membencimu dan meninggalkanmu,,"ujar Yunho. " Aku ingin dia melihatmu sebagai namja yang brengsek dan tidak punya hati."_

_BRAKKK__

_Kyuhyun memukul meja dengan keras, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka namja yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Yesung dengan cara licik dan kejam. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan tajam " Apa maksudmu hah? Bukannya tidak masalah jika aku langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja, tidak perlu sampai Yesung hyung membenciku"_

_Yunho terkekeh, " Aku tidak ingin seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin dia membencimu dan menganggapmu sebagai namja yang tidak mempunyai hati. Bila kau hanya meninggalkannya saja, tentu dia masih akan terus mencintaimu. Tapi jika kau melukainya secara perlahan, aku yakin dia akan membencimu dan melupakanmu…"_

" _Shireo!" seru Kyuhyun dengan keras " Aku tidak mau melakukan itu."_

" _Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kau sudah siap melihat kehancuran Appamu,," ujar Yunho dengan seringai mengerikan._

_DEG__

_Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. Hatinya menangis, ingin sekali dia menolak. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memikirkan Appanya. Memikirkan namja yang telah menjadi orang tuanya itu. Yesung, kekasihnya itu pasti akan terpukul bila dia memutuskan hubungannya. Ditambah perkataan Siwon tadi, dia harus membuat Yesung membencinya dan mengira dirinya adalah namja yang buruk dan hanya ingin mempermainkan Yesung. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya akan menyakiti Yesung lebih dalam lagi. Tapi apakah saat ini dia mempunyai pilihan lain? Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan. Mau tidak mau,suka tidak suka Kyuhyun harus mengikuti semua perkataan Yunho saat ini._

" _Baiklah, aku akan ikuti perkataanmu Yunho," lirih Kyuhyun._

_Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Bagus, nanti aku akan menghubungimu untuk rencananya." ujar Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di Caffee tersebut._

_Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, tidak terasa setetes liquid bening menetes dari kedua mata caramelnya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, menangisi ketidak-mampuannya untuk mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya begitu sakit dan hancur. Dasar namja licik, dia ingin merebut Yesung dari Kyuhyun._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Aku menyakitinya, aku terus membuatnya menangis dengan sikap dan kelakuanku..

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Kyu,," _

"…"

" _Kyunnie,,,"_

" _Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun malas tanpa menatap Yesung. Matanya masih terfokus kepada benda hitam mungil ditangannya itu._

_Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sejenak,, Dia menghela nafas pelan " Kyu,, temaniku ke pesta ulangtahun Donghae ne?"_

" _Andwae,,aku tidak bisa.." ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Dia pun mempausekan PSP nya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung._

_Yesung tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. '"Apa kau menganggapku hanya bayangan di hadapanmu, Kyu?" ujar Yesung lirih_

_Perlahan Kyuhyun mengintip dari salah satu sudut ruangan, menatap Yesung dengan hati yang sakit ' Mianhae Baby,,mianhae aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bayangan. Kau nyata, kau adalah malaikatku,,mianhae,,tapi aku harus melakukan ini,,' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati. Matanya terasa memanas melihat malaikatnya itu sedih karena kelakuannya._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

" _Yeoboseoyo,,,"_

" …_..."_

" _Mwo? Kau gila Jung Yunho ?"_

" …_.…"_

" _Baiklah,aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pasrah. Setelah itu sambungan telepon Kyuhyun dengan Yunho terputus._

" _waeyo hyung?" tanya Changmin, sepupu Kyuhyun. _

" _Yunho,,," lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah kursi kayu. Saat ini dirinya berada disebuah taman di dekat rumahnya._

" _Apa mau namja itu hyung?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Changmin mengetahui apa yang Yunho lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung. Changmin merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun,tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Kyuhyun._

" _Dia mengatakan Donghae mengatakan kepada Yesungie bahwa aku sedang bersama seorang namja ditaman ini. Dan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." ujar Kyuhyun lirih._

" _Jadi apa maunya Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi._

" _Dia ingin Yesungie melihatku sedang bermesraan denganmu ditaman ini,,"_

_Changmin terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak tahu gimana caranya membantu sepupunya ini._

" _Minnie-ah, maukah kau membantu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun._

" _Membantu apa hyung?"_

" _Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi namjachingunya hyung,"_

_Changmin terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, " Tap-Tapi h-hyungg,,,"_

" _Jeballl Minnie-ah,, kau harus membantu hyung sekali ini,," mohon Kyuhyun._

_Changmin terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. Tapi,,, " Baiklah hyung,aku akan membantumu,," ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum._

" _Gomawo Minnie-ah,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Changmin. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Yesung dan Donghae yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan juga Changmin. " Minnie-ah,, mereka sudah datang. Kau harus berpura-pura ne,,"_

_Changmin mengangguk, " Baiklah hyung, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, " Mianhae Minnie,tapi,,"_

_Cup__

_Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Changmin. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun dapat melihat Yesung yang menangis dipelukan Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, dirinya juga tersiksa ketika melihat air mata Yesung karena dirinya. _

_Perlahan liquid beningnyapun ikut turun dari kedua sudut matanya. ' Mianhae Baby,,Mianhae Sungie Baby,,'_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Aku terus menerus membuatnya terluka, memaksa dirinya untuk segera meninggalkanku,,,

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika menjawab ponsel miliknya yang dari tadi terus berbunyi. Dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang sedang menelponnya, karena dia tahu apa maksud dari orang itu menghubunginya._

" …_.."_

" _Aku lagi diluar," jawab Kyuhyun ketus._

" …"

" _Mwo?" ujar Kyuhyun terkejut. " Baiklah,aku akan melakukannya,,," setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya._

" _Sungie Baby,," guman Kyuhyun. Orang yang menelpon Kyuhyun itu ternyata Jung Yunho. Namja itu memberitahukannya bahwa Yesung sedang berada di apartement miliknya dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menyakiti Yesung kembali. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok Yesung-nya, tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak dapat mengatakannya kepada Yesung._

_Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang untuk membantunya._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

_Cklek_ _

_Kyuhyun memasuki apartement miliknya bersama seorang Yeoja, matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil yang tertidur disofa diruang tamu. " Yesungie,," guman Kyuhyun lirih._

_Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung secara perlahan, dibelainya secara lembut surai hitam milik Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat malaikatnya sedang tidur. Yesung-nya terlihat begitu polos dalam keadaan tidur,wajahnya begitu damai, membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang saat menatap wajah tersebut._

_Cup__

_Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung secara lembut dan penuh cinta, rasa rindu yang selama ini Kyuhyun rasakan menyeruak begitu saja, hingga setetes air mata mengalir turun dari pipinya._

" _Saranghae,,Jeongmal saranghae baby,," lirih Kyuhyun._

" _Oppa,," panggil yeoja itu seraya mendekati Kyuhyun dan Yesung " uljima,,, oppa pasti bisa,,ini demi ahjusshi,,"_

" _Ne ,,oppa harus bisa melakukannya,, walaupun hati oppa hancur ketika melihat Yesung hyung menangis" lirih Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh menatap yeoja tersebut, " Gomawo Yoona-ah,,, gomawo kau sudah mau membantu oppa,,"_

_Yoona tersenyum, " Ne oppa, cheonma,, aku ini yeodongsaengnya oppa,,jadi aku akan membantu oppa dan tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan Appa hancur,," ujar Yoona sedikit sedih. Tapi dirinya juga diliputi rasa sedih dan bersalah ketika melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini. Memang Yoona belum pernah bertemu dengan Yesung karena Yoona selama ini tinggal di Jepang dan Kyuhyun belum pernah menceritakan tentang Yoona._

" _Baiklah Yoona-ah,kau ke kamar oppa sekarang ne, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan? Siapkan semuanya,," ujar Kyuhyun kepada adiknya tersebut._

" _Ne oppa," Setelah itu Yoona berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkannya._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

_PRANG__

_Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan,_

" _Urgh..uh…ahhh,,Kyu,,more Kyu,," terdengar suara desahan seseorang dari kamar Kyuhyun._

_DEG__

_Tubuh Yesung membeku ditempat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa? Kenapa? Yesung mencoba menguatkan hatinya, perlahan Yesung berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun. Dia memutar knop pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan._

_Yesung membekap mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Yesung menangis ,,dia terus terisak. Dia pun segera menjauh dari kamar tersebut. Kamar dimana namjachingunya tengah bercinta dengan seorang yeoja lagi._

_Yesung kembali duduk di sofa. Yesung menutup telinganya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan suara desahan yang mengalun keluar dari sepasang namja dan yeoja di kamar tersebut. Yesung terus menangis,dia mencoba menekan hatinya yang terasa begitu hancur untuk kesekian kali._

_Setelah Yesung keluar kembali ke sofa, Kyuhyun segera menuruni ranjang miliknya. Perlahan dia memutar knop pintunya, terlihat Yesung yang sedang menangis dengan keras, Kyuhyunpun ikut menangis dalam diam. Lagi-lagi dia hanya menggumankan kata maaf, maaf dan maaf kepada Yesung yang tentu saja Yesung tidak akan pernah dengar._

_Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, perlahan tubuhnya merosot dibelakang pintu. " Hikss,,hiks,,mianhae baby,,hiks,,jeongmal mianhae,,," hanya kata-kata itu yang terus Kyuhyun ucapkan disela tangisnya._

_Perlahan Yoona turun dari ranjang oppa-nya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, " Oppa,,uljima,,uljima,," bisik Yoona seraya mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dia ikut menangis melihat penderitaan Oppa nya itu._

_Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja menjatuhkan gelas dikamarnya supaya Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, setelah dirinya meyakini Yesung telah bangun. Kyuhyunpun memutar sebuah suara yang telah direkamnya terlebih dahulu. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Yoona sudah dalam keadaan half naked. Setelah yakin Yesung telah berjalan menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun menaiki ranjangnya dan menindih yeodongsaengnya seolah-seolah dia sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tahu akan aturan, dia hanya menindih Yoona tidak sampai berbuat macam-macam terhadap adik semata wayangnya._

_Akhirnya Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang, setelah menangis kurang lebih hampir satu jam. Lalu dia menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya untuk membasuh wajahnya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang menempel pada wajahnya. Sudah saatnya dia menemui Yesung berada diruang tamunya._

_Cklek__

_Kyuhyum membuka pintu kamarnya, mencoba menemui Yesung. Kyuhyun segera merubah raut wajahnya yang seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa. _

" _Sungie,," panggil Kyuhyun_

"…"

_Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Kyuhyunpun melangkah mendekati Yesung-nya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung. " Yesungie,,," panggil Kyuhyun kembali._

_Hasil yang sama Kyuhyun dapatkan, Yesung tidak merespon panggilannya. Dia tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan Kyuhyun memegang pundak Yesung dan memutar tubuh tersebut supaya dia dapat menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersentak, dia dapat menemukan kesakitan dan keputus-asaan yang sangat mendalam dalam bola mata Yesung._

" _Sungie,," panggil Kyuhyun kali ini sambil membelai halus pipi Yesung. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sisa air mata yang telah mengering dipipi Yesung._

" _Kyu,,," ujar Yesung lirih._

" _Ne Sungie,,"_

" _Kyu,,mianhae,,aku menyerah Kyu,," ujarnya lagi dengan nada putus asa._

" _Apa maksudmu Sungie?"_

" _Kyu,,,aku menyerah,,aku tidak sanggup lagi,," lirih Yesung " Aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu,, sudah cukup selama ini aku bertahan Kyu,, aku tidak sanggup lagi,," Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua caramel Yesung saat dia mengucapkannya._

_Kyuhyun segera menghapus air mata itu, dia tau, dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Yesung. " Mianhae,,," itulah kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang dapat dia ucapkan._

_Yesung tersenyum disela tangisannya. " Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu,, hanya saja aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu,,"_

"…_."_

_Yesung melepas dekapan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja. " Selamat tinggal Kyu,,," ujar Yesung terakhir kali sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun_

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

" _Saranghae Sungie Baby,," lirih Kyuhyun. " Mianhae aku menyakitimu,,Mianhae,,"_

_Cklek__

" _Oppa,," panggil Yoona dengan isak tangisnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. " Hiks,,oppa,,hiks,,uljima oppa,,, suatu saat kau pasti akan bersama dengan Yesung oppa,,"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam,sambil memeluk erat yeodongsaengnya, 'Bersama Yesung? Apakah mungkin? Apakah Yesungie masih mau menerimaku kembali? Aku sudah menorehkan jutaan luka didalam hatinya,' Kyuhyun tersenyum miris._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Aku berhasil membuatnya meninggalkanku, dia menyerah,,dia menyerah berada disisiku,, tapi apa yang aku rasakan sekarang,,aku bahkan telah kehilangan separuh nyawaku tanpa kehadirannya,,,

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Cklek__

" _Oppa, ayo kita makan,, Eomma sudah menunggu,," ujar Yoona didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, kemudian Yoona melangkah memasuki kamar itu, matanya menatap sedih sang kakak yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya sambil memandang foto Yesung._

" _Oppa,," panggil Yoona lembut. Dia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Yoona memandang Kyuhyun dengan lekat, hatinya begitu perih melihat Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan selalu bersedih. Yoona merindukan Kyuhyun yang jahil,periang dan selalu membuatnya tertawa._

" _Eh,, Yoona,," ujar Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Yoona yang duduk disisinya. " Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan foto Yesung di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya._

" _Oppa, Eomma menyuruh oppa turun untuk makan malam," ujar Yoona sambil tersenyum. " Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawabku,,"_

" _Eh,,jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal._

_Yoona tersenyum mengiyakan, " Oppa, apa oppa masih mencintai Yesung oppa?" tanya Yoona tiba-tiba._

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya,, " waeyo kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mendesah " Seharusnya kau tau perasaan oppa Yoona,, oppa sangat mencintai Yesungie,,Oppa mencintainya saat ini, besok dan seterusnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirinya,,Yoona-ah sebaiknya kita turun, eomma pasti menunggu kita,, " Kyuhyunpun berjalan duluan keluar dari kamarnya._

_Yoona menyeringai, "Oppa, aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali bersatu bersama Yesung oppa,, Aku berjanji oppa, Appa pun telah mengetahui semuanya. Dia juga menyetujui rencanaku," guman Yoona kemudian dia berlari menyusul Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang makan._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan, apakah aku bisa kembali bersamanya, memiliki dia seutuhnya dan untuk selamanya,,

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Yoona mulai menjalankan rencananya. Dibantu oleh Changmin dan Kibum sepupunya, Yoona mengetahui bahwa Yesung tidak menerima Yunho sebagai namjachingunya. Dia menolak dengan alasan tidak mencintai Yunho. Dan saat ini Yesung berada di Jepang untuk melupakan semua kesakitannya. Jangan tanyakan mereka mendapat informasi ini dari mana?! Bukan hal mustahil bagi seorang Kim Kibum untuk mencari tahu informasi sekecil ini. Kibum merupakan salah satu detektif terkenal di Seoul._

_Kemudian Yoona,Changmin dan Kibum mendatangi rumah Yesung untuk bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appanya Yesung. Mereka menceritakan semuanya kepada orang tua Yesung dan juga dongsaeng Yesung, Sungmin. Dan Yoona meminta bantuan kedua orang tua Yesung dan Sungmin untuk mengikuti rencananya dan ternyata mereka setuju dengan idenya Yoona._

_Yoona tersenyum senang karena setiap orang mendukung rencananya, ' Oppa, aku akan membuat kalian bersatu,,' ujar Yoona dalam hati._

_2 minggu kemudian_

_Yoona mendapatkan berita dari Sungmin bahwa Yesung akan kembali ke Seoul dan itu semakin mempermudah rencana mereka. ' Sudah saatnya aku memberitahu Kyuhyun oppa tentang rencanaku ini,,' batin Yoona. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun._

" _Oppa sedang apa?" tanya Yoona memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk di meja kerjanya._

" _Yoona,," guman Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum " Ada apa kau datang menemui oppa?" _

_Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya, " Apa aku salah bila aku masuk ke kamar oppa dan menemui oppa?"_

_Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia begitu mengenal yeodongsaengnya yang satu ini, Yoona tidak akan pernah memasuki kamarnya bila tidak disuruh Eommanya dan bila Yoona sedang memerlukan bantuan Kyuhyun. " Yoona, aku sudah tau semua tentangmu,, jadi jangan disembunyikan lagi,ada apa?"_

_Yoona menunjukkan senyum polosnya kepada Kyuhyun, lalu dia mulai menceritakan rencananya kepada Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan perkataan Yoona, tapi Yoona berusaha meyakinkannya kalau rencananya itu akan berhasil. Dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, tidak ada salah nya mencoba, apalagi Appanya mengatakan bahwa bukan masalah bila Appa Yunho akan mencabut semua investasinya dari perusahaan karena sudah ada yang akan menanamkan investasi di perusahaan itu._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

_Hari ini Kyuhyun akan datang kerumah Yesung, menemui malaikatnya itu. Sudah tiga hari Yesung pulang dari Jepang, dan Sungmin mengatakan akan memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya,, Ya sebagai namjachingu Sungmin,dongsaengnya Yesung. Yoona mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ini hanya untuk membuktikan apakah Yesung masih mencintainya atau sudah melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena akan membuat Yesung-nya kembali terluka._

_*Kim Family House*_

" _Hyung,,kajja kita turun,, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang denganmu" ujar Sungmin senang._

" _Nugu?"_

" _Ayolah hyung,,kita turun saja. Nanti hyung juga akan tau?" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Yesung._

_Mereka menuruni anak tangga, menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat. Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang sekarang sedang membelakangi dirinya dan Sungmin._

" _Kyunnie,,ayo perkenalkan ini hyungku,,"_

_Namja itupun segera membalikkan tubuhnya,_

_DEG__

_Yesung membelalakan matanya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika, ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung, malaikatnya._

" _Hyung,, kenalkan ini namjachinguku,," ujar Sungmin sengaja. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Yesung ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi namjachingunya._

" _An-annyeong, Kim Yesung imnida,," ujar Yesung berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun._

_Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan hyungnya, Sungminpun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun._

_Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan,baik itu Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun. Mereka tetap dalam keadaan saling berdiam diri. Bahkan untuk menanyakan kabarpun tidak mereka lakukan. Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun tidak tahan akan keadaan ini,hingga akhirnya dialah yang duluan memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Sesungguhnya saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menahan gejolak rindu dalam hatinya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Yesung dan menghirup aroma tubuh namja manis itu._

" _Aku,, aku baik-baik saja,," ujar Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Yesung hanya berpura-pura tersenyum, dia begitu mengenal Yesung. Jadi Yesung tidak dapat membohongi Kyuhyun._

" _Jinjja? Tapi kau terlihat sangat kurus hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan Yesung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, terjadi perubahan yang begitu besar terhadap namja yang masih dia cintai ini. Yesung terlihat semakin kurus semenjak mereka berpisah enam bulan yang lalu._

" _Jinjja?" tanya Yesung._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, Yesung tersenyum tipis. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan (?) berisi 3 cangkir minuman untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung._

" _Minnie,,hyung ke atas dulu ne,," ujar Yesung kepada Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun._

" _Eh, waeyo hyung? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin mencoba menahan Yesung._

_Yesung tersenyum, " Mianhae Minnie,, Hyung ingin istirahat,, hyung capek,," ujar Yesung seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya._

_Mata Kyuhyun terus mengikuti sosok Yesung yang menghilang dilantai dua kamarnya. Setelah tidak terlihat lagi sosok Yesung, Sungmin mendesah dan menatap Kyuhyun._

" _Kyu, mianhae,,ternyata ini lebih sulit daripada yang kita kira sebelumnya,," ujar Sungmin menyesal. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung akan menghindari Kyuhyun, ya mungkin kalau Sungmin berada diposisi Yesung dia juga akan bersikap seperti itu._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menatap Sungmin, " Gwenchana Sungmin hyung,, aku sangat mengerti keadaan Yesung hyung, kalau aku jadi dia , aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu," Kyuhyun kembali menatap pintu kamar Yesung, " Hyung, aku permisi pulang ya,, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan lagi,,"_

_Setelah berpamitan Kyuhyunpun pergi meninggalkan rumah Yesung._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah,aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali,atau aku menjadi orang yang paling bodoh didunia ini.. Aku telah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dan aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan semua ini. Walau caraku salah menyakitimu,tapi ini demi kita….

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

" _Hyung,,Kyunnie melamarku hyung,," jerit Sungmin senang. " Dan dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya,," Dia langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat_

_Yesung terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Yesung merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya sekarang. Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan dongsaengnya._

' _Hyungie, apakah kau tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun,,' batin Sungmin. Dia memeluk iba hyungnya itu. _

" _Jadi kapan kau akan menikah Minnie?" tanya Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin._

" _Minggu depan hyung,," ujar Sungmin._

_Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. " Waeyo minggu depan? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Yesung_

" _Aniyo hyung,," ujar Sungmin. " Kyuhyun bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku,makanya kita akan segera menikah." Sungmin kembali menatap intens Yesung ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sungmin sengaja karena dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi hyungnya itu._

_Ternyata dugaan Sungmin salah, Yesung langsung menawarkan bantuan untuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya. " Kalau begitu,apa yang bisa hyung lakukan untuk membantumu?"_

_Sungmin berpikir sejenak, ragu dengan semua ini. " Hyung harus membantuku menyebarkan undangan dan mempersiapkan semuanya,," ujar Sungmin_

_Yesung mengangguk,, " Baiklah,,hyung akan membantumu,,"_

" _Gomawo hyung,," ujar Sungmin. " Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ne,, aku ingin memberitahu Eomma dan Appa,," Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yesung, dia harus secepatnya memberitahukan semua ini kepada Yoona dan juga Kyuhyun. Reaksi Yesung tidak seperti yang diharapkannya._

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

_Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap melanjutkan rencananya, yaitu melaksanakan pernikahan pura-pura mereka. Dengan bantuan dari Choi Siwon,namjachingu Kibum mereka berhasil mendapatkan sebuah gedung yang akan dipakai untuk acara tersebut. Yoona juga tidak lupa untuk mengundang teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Yesung sewaktu kuliah. Mereka akan membantu Kyuhyun dalam acara ini. Semua telah selesai dipersiapkan dan tinggal menunggu hari itu tiba._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

Wedding Day,,

Pesta pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hari-hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Sepasang namja perlahan memasuki gedung tersebut, senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari kedua bibir pasangan itu. Yesung menatap dongsaengnya dan juga Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka,tidak sengaja tatapan Yesung bertemu dengan tatapan milik Kyuhyun. Yesung tersentak melihat tatapan yang selama ini dirindukannya, tatapan penuh kelembutan dan penuh cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak salah menafsirkan tatapan itu, dan Yesung juga melihat gerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang mengatakan saranghae kepada dirinya.

Tidak! Yesung tahu ini salah, Kyuhyun bukan lagi miliknya,Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin,dongsaengnya. Tidak ingin larut dalam pemikirannya, Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku melihat sebuah piano terletak disalah satu sudut ruangan berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan disana. Perlahan jemari Yesung bermain indah diatas tuts-tuts piano itu, Yesung tersenyum. Mungkin sebuah lagu dapat membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik, lagi pula sudah lama Yesung tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi.

apado amureochi anheun cheok

nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop

maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko

amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop

heeojineun bangbeop

Tetesan air mata mengalir turun dari kedua sudut mata Yesung ketika melantunkan lagu ini, seakan pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian masa lalu. Perlahan Yesung menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan kembali melantunkan lagu tersebut hingga akhir

maeumi ireoke tto jeomuljyo

sumanheun miryeondeul tto heomuljyo

dasi jiwogagetjyo adeukhaejigetjyo

uri seoro ijeogagetjyo

Seluruh tamu undangan diruangan itu kini menatap Yesung. Mendengarkan alunan lagu yang begitu merdu dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan sedih, lagu ini. Lagu ini lagu kesukaan mereka. Lagu yang sama-sama mereka nyanyikan dihari terakhir Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mulai menyakiti Yesung.

nae uimieomneun haruga tto jinagagetjyo

o duldoeomneun urisarang eopdeonirijyo

bogosipda haedo dasin bolsu eopgetjyo

apado chamayagetjyo

heeojineun bangbeobijyo

Bahkan kedua orang tua Yesung dan Sungmin kini juga memandang Yesung dengan sedih. tidak dapat lagi menahan bendungan airmatanya. Dia menangis didalam pelukan suaminya, dia tidak tahan melihat aegyanya seperti ini.

neoeomneun haruga iksukhajyo

naeireun jogeumdeo pyeonhagetjyo

jeomjeom ijeogagetjyo

eojjeom saenggangnagetjyo joheun

chueokdeulman namgetjyo

nae uimieomneun haruga tto

jinagagetjyo

o duldoeomneun urisarang

eopdeonirijyo

bogosipda haedo dasin bolsu eopgetjyo apado chamayagetjyo

' Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Yesungie..bahkan rasa cinta itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun,,' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

(apado amureochi anheun cheok)

(nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop) geudage nan bwara boneun nariga

(maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko

amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop)

(heeojineun bangbeobijyo) ijeoyahaneunde

Yesung bahkan tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, dia membiarkan liquid bening itu terus mengalir disela-sela nyanyiannya.

nae gadeukgoin nunmulmani neol

gieokhago

tto haengbokhaetdeon heunjeokdeuri

neomu manhaseo

naege sarangiran neomu

gaseum

apeunil apado chamayagetjyo

geureoke itgetjyo ~~~~

Prok Prok Prok_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah ketika Yesung menyelesaikan bait terakhir dari lagu ini. Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan, dia mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis di hari bahagia dongsaengnya. Yesung ingin selalu tersenyum dihadapan semua orang.

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan khawatir, perlahan dia mendekati Yesung dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang. " Hyung,, gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin.

" Gwenchana Minnie,," ujar Yesung meyakinkan Sungmin. Yesung merekahkan senyum manisnya untuk Sungmin. " Minnie,,hyung keluar sebentar ne,, hyung ingin menghirup angin segar,," Yesungpun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan acara tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Yoona berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, " Oppa, kejar Yesung oppa sekarang,," ujar Yoona " Kami semua dapat melihat dia masih mencintaimu,,," Kyuhyun masih diam, tidak beranjak.

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Yoona, Kyu hyung,," timpal Sungmin. " Hyung kejar Yesung hyung, buat dia bahagia,, aku ingin melihat hyungku bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya,," lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengejar hyungnya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dibutuhkan oleh Yesung saat ini. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak ingat bahwa semua orang yang menyayangi Yesung dan dirinya membantunya untuk mendapatkan Yesung kembali?!

" Baiklah, aku akan mengejar Yesung,," ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan mulai mencari Yesung. Dia tahu, hanya satu tempat yang akan Yesung kunjungi disaat seperti ini. Tempat yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka selama ini.

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

Kyuhyun menelusuri sebuah jalan kecil menuju taman favorit dia dan juga Yesung, dia meyakini pujaan hatinya pasti berada disini,,, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Yesung yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghampirinya,,,

GREBBBB_

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang, " Sungie Baby,,," panggil Yesung lirih.

" K-kyu,,," lirih Yesung. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku mendapati Kyuhyun memeluknya. Pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini. " K-kyu,,kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau berada dipestamu,,"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum,walau matanya menyiratkan luka yang mendalam " Karena kau berada disini Sungie makanya aku disini,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung, perlahan dia mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Yesung mendesah, " Sebaiknya kau kembali Kyu,, mereka pasti mencarimu,,mana ada pengantin yang meninggalkan pasangannya seorang diri di resepsi pernikahannya,, Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." ujar Yesung lirih.

" Saranghae,," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan permintaan Yesung yang menyuruhnya pergi.

" M-Mwo?" Yesung terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa namja yang dihadapannya ini mengatakan cinta kepadanya padahal dirinya telah menikah dengan Sungmin,dongsaengnya. " Kau jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu adik iparku,,kau tidak boleh mencintaiku,,"

" Hahahaha,,," Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras, sedangkan Yesung menatapnya dengan bingung, apa ucapan Yesung begitu lucu sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tertawa?! " Siapa adik iparmu heum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Dia ingin menggoda Yesung-nya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung bisa melupakan apapun termasuk kesedihan dan lukanya selama ini " Ya kau Cho Kyuhyun,," ujar Yesung dengan penekanan kata diakhirnya. " Kau itu suaminya Sungmin, jadi kau itu adik iparku,," ujar Yesung sebal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, sekarang raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Dia membingkai wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. " Yesungie,tatap aku,,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan,," ujar Kyuhyun serius. Matanya menatap intens kedalam mata onyx Yesung. " Aku tidak menikah dengan Sungmin,,aku hanya mencintaimu selamanya,," ujar Kyuhyun pelan-pelan sehingga Yesung dapat mencerna perkataannya.

Yesung hanya terpaku, selama beberapa detik dia mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Kemudian matanya membelalak, " Ja-jadi resepsi yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Yesung terbata-bata. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Resepsi itu bohong hyung,," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Saat ini dia tepat berdiri dibelakang Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersama Mr. & Mrs. Kim, Yoona, Donghae, Changmin, dan Kibum-Siwon. Yesung menatap mereka semua dengan tidak percaya. Seolah mengerti tatapan Yesung, Sungminpun mendekati Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun menceritakan semuanya kepada Yesung. Alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap dingin kepadanya dan menyakitinya,rencana dirinya supaya Yesung kembali ke Korea dan rencana Yoona yang ingin menyatukan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung.

" Ja-jadi in-,,," ucap Yesung terbata-bata setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" Ne hyungie, ini semua rencana kami,," ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Dia memeluk Yesung dengan erat. " hyung, kembalilah bersama Kyuhyun,," pinta Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

Yesung menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berdiri didekatnya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan perasaan cemas. " Kyunnie Saranghae,," ucap Yesung pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memeluknya dengan erat, dikecupnya puncak kepala Yesung berkali-kali " Gomawo Sungie,,Gomawo,,, aku sangat bahagia baby.." Sementara yang lainnya menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan perasaan bahagia, akhirnya perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia. Merekapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan baru itu, memberi waktu mereka untuk berdua saja.

_** Restart Our Love Life **_

" Baby, kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam dan cahaya rembulan.

" Hari Sabtu,," ujar Yesung polos.

" Bukan itu maksudku baby,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan gemas karena wajahnya yang begitu polos. " Apa kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingat. Memangnya hari ini hari special apa? Seingat Yesung hari ini seperti sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang special.

" Kau ingat pertama kali kita ketemu tanggal berapa? 13 April…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Yesung. Yesung kembali terkejut, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengingatnya,sedangkan dirinya sendiripun sudah lupa. " dan aku ingin,hari ini menjadi hari special untuk kita berdua,," Kemudian Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Yesung, dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak merah mungil.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih. Terlihat simple namun dicincin tersebut terukir nama Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersama. " Kim Jong Woon, would you marry me?" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

" Kyu,," lirih Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. " I do Kyunnie,,I do,," ujar Yesung tersenyum manis. Dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, menumpahkan segenap rasa bahagia yang kini melanda dirinya.

Hidup Yesung terasa sempurna bukan, namja yang begitu dia cintai telah kembali kepadanya dan meminta untuk menikah dengannya. Walaupun mereka sama-sama terluka dan terpisah, tapi kekuatan cinta mereka begitu besar hingga akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu kembali.

_Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi,,aku akan melindungimu,menjagamu dan mencintaimu sampai nafas terakhirku… tidak akan aku biarkan setetes air matamu mengalir kembali karena kebodohanku,, Saranghae Kim Yesung_ – Cho Kyuhyun

_Aku bahagia,,aku sangat bahagia,,hidupku terasa sempurna,,kau belahan jiwaku,,aku tidak peduli jika harus menderita bersamamu,,asalkan bersamamu,,rasanya sudah cukup,,aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi didunia ini,, Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun_ – Kim Yesung

**FIN**

Kyaaaaaaaa,, gimana ff ini? Aku kurang yakin dengan ff ini -_- hasilnya gak sesuai dengan harapanku

Bagi yang meminta sequel The Way You Break Up ini lah ff nya ^^

Semoga tidak mengecewakan xD

Jujur, ini ff terpanjang yang pernah aku buat -,- sekitar 5500 words lebih semoga kalian gak bosan xD

Oya,,happy Kyusung Day #kibar bendera kyusung ^^

Leave Your Comment ne^^


End file.
